


Corsage

by Sukie_Kagamine



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Announcements, Jokes, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine
Summary: Chad held the tiny bouquet of baby flowers in his hand and strode across the cafeteria, a beeline to the drama geek table where a specific blond was sitting, munching on his lunch, looking very much like a rabbit deep in thoughts. And turned around one hundred and eighty degrees to walked back to the door right when he was only ten feet away.“I can’t do it, I can’t do it.” He mumbled through his gritted teeth, and Troy slapped his own forehead in frustration.





	Corsage

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea about how the asking to prom thing should have happened in HSM 3.

Chad held the tiny bouquet of baby flowers in his hand and strode across the cafeteria, a beeline to the drama geek table where a specific blond was sitting, munching on his lunch, looking very much like a rabbit deep in thoughts. And turned around one hundred and eighty degrees to walked back to the door right when he was only ten feet away.

 

  
“I can’t do it, I can’t do it.” He mumbled through his gritted teeth, and Troy slapped his own forehead in frustration. This had been happening for thirty minutes now, just Chad walking back and forth, being too nervous to approach where the prettier Evans twin was sitting. It’s a miracle how no one in the cafeteria noticed him spinning around.

 

  
“Come on, you’ve been like this for half an hour and lunch time is running out.” Troy sighed, he had no idea why his normally confident and flirtatious friend suddenly turned into a blabbering mess whenever that boy was around. Even Chad himself noticed how pathetic he acted in front of Ryan, and he refused to let anyone see it.

 

  
Chad had been flirting with the blond for over a year, and he decided that the prom day would be the big day that he finally asked the boy out for a date, and as his prom date. It felt easy, dropping hints and making suggestive skin contact and seductive whispers in Ryan’s ears, knowing that he would get a laugh or a tease back for it. Chad was confident in his ability to make anyone fall for him, really, anyone. Who swung his way. Girls and gay guys, that was.

 

  
And it’s not like they had never been on dates before, they spent more time for each other than Troy spent for Gabriella, and that was over twelve hours a day. Talking, laughing, telling each other every single thing in their heads, hanging out, sharing food and drinks and going to so many different places that people always went to for their dates. It was obvious, Ryan and him. Everyone knew, even the teachers and their parents, Chad's mom and sisters were so close to Ryan he almost wondered if he was the son or the blond was. But then they somehow never actually said it out loud, officialized their relationship to the people around them. Just dancing around each other, testing the waters, like cats and mice.

 

  
Today was supposed to be the day Chad finally told the whole world that he would in fact, love to be Ryan’s boyfriend, if the blond wanted to be his. Or, honestly, this week. He wasted an entire week on just finding out a way to ask Ryan to prom with him. And announce their new relationship status. He didn’t understand why it was so difficult, he had been with Ryan for more than a year and it should be as natural as breathing. But he had never been more nervous in his life: not the time he first went to school, not the time he played his first real basketball game, not the time he asked his first girlfriend out. He knew Ryan would say yes, definitely, but a small voice in his head kept whispering what ifs, and he got cold feet.

 

  
Asking Ryan to prom in the middle of a crowded cafeteria was something so mushy and cheesy he almost got nauseous. But Taylor had pinched his arm and rolled her eyes at him, saying that if he wanted a real relationship, he couldn’t just take it for granted. Act like they were already a couple and hope everyone would assume the same. There had to be an announcement, something marking the first day of them being in public as boyfriends, and Ryan, as hopelessly romantic as he was, deserved it. Chad understood, and agreed with her. But he was jittery, and worried, and tensed. How could Troy and Gabriella do it, he had no clue.  
For the past few days, he kept trying, and failing to just go to Ryan and asked him to prom. He kept getting closer, but then turned back, frightened. And when he tried to gather people’s attention to what he was about to say, he didn’t succeed. The students were loud and oblivious. They just talked over him, ignoring his attempts.

 

  
“The garden club is rooting for you, bro, come on.” Troy groaned. “You do remember that today is the last day?”

 

  
“Last day of what?” Chad’s heart froze, and he stared at his best friend.

 

  
“Of your chance! The prom's tomorrow!” Troy tried so hard not to yell, throwing his fists up in the air. “Seriously, _look_ at him! He had been turning down every single guy asking him to prom since the day the prom was announced. Every single guy, but Alan Kensworth. Kensworth asked him, but he didn’t really make a decision.”

 

  
“I have eyes, thanks for the oh so helpful information, Troy.” Chad muttered.

 

  
“If you don’t get your ass in there, step on the highest lunch table and ask him to prom with you in front of the student body, he will go with Kensworth tomorrow night, and I am not gonna listen to all of your whining about regret!” Troy pointed straight to the drama geek table, acknowledging how the end of lunch time was coming close and some students here and there had been leaving to prepare for their afternoon classes. They were running out of time, and he had to make Chad do it.

 

  
“What if I can’t get them to listen like the last time?” Chad startes freaking out so bad. “I would be a stammering pathetic embarrassing pulp and he would go to prom with Kensworth!”

 

  
“Okay, that's _it_ , I'm getting in with you.” Troy grabbed his arm and dragged him along. “I will get their attention for you, and you will do this.”

 

  
They got closer and closer to where Ryan was sitting, and Chad already felt like his knees had been melting. Oh god, Jesus, Buddha, every god, any god, please help him. Troy stopped and pushes him towards an empty table, obviously ordering him to stand on top of it. He obeyed with trembling steps, and straightened his back, remembering Troy’s instruction in his head. Appear confident. He cleared his throat.

 

  
No one cared. They continued to chat and wander around and didn’t even hear him. He tried again, nervously, as he realized the blond started to notice him standing there with a bouquet of flowes in his hand, desperately trying to grab people’s attention. Still nothing, and he looked at Troy for help. The brunet cleared his voice louder, pretty sure about his ability to make everyone shut up and listen. But Chad realized terrifyingly, that Troy couldn’t. Troy was surprised, too, he opened his eyes wide at everyone, couldn’t believe how he could be ignored. The chatter went on, blocking his voice, and he couldn’t be heard. Troy angrily opened his mouth.  
“Hey, yo—“

 

  
“ _ **EVERYBODY QUIET**_.” A powerful, loud and horrifyingly familiar echoed all over the cafeteria, and suddenly all the noises stopped. Everyone froze in their seats and stands, and the room went deadly quiet. All eyes to where the roar errupted, and there she was, Sharpay Evans, standing from her seat next to a startled Ryan.

 

  
“ _Someone_ here is _trying_ to _finally_ ask my brother to prom.” She growled, eyes scanning the room threateningly, hands on her hips. “Should it be very _polite_  of you all to pay some _respect_?”

 

  
Oh, and Ryan was facing him now, changing his position on the bench to look at Chad, standing awkwardly on top of the table. His cheeks started turning pink under the brim of his hat, but he pressed his lips together to hide a smirk. He had been waiting for this dork forever.

 

  
“Uh, Ryan Evans,” Chad spoke slowly and loudly enough for the whole room to hear, heart throbbing furiously in his throat. He desperately spelled out the rehearsed words he got from Sharpay, as her standards never laid that low as to leaving him saying whatever he wanted. “I wonder if you could please let me have the pleasure of keeping you company as your date to the senior prom?”

 

  
Everyone was shocked. They stared at him, Ryan’s blue wide eyes stared at him, not knowing who was standing there on the table in front of them, holding out a bouquet of baby flowers. The blond blinked rapidly, mouth slightly opened, but no sound came out. Oh for God's sake.

 

  
“Ryan Evans,” He started again quickly. “Could you _please_ be my date to the senior prom?”

 

  
“Oh, I'm sorry.” Ryan tilted his head with honest innocence. “I’m already going with someone else.”

 

  
_What_?! Everyone gasped, and Chad's blood pressure dropped dramatically as he could literally pass out right there. Since when? He had been watching Ryan all the time—Jesus, this was exactly what he was always afraid of, oh god, he was so stupid for not having the balls to ask sooner and now he was making fun of himself in front the entire school. He was dying, he _swore_ —

 

  
Ryan’s laughter tore the silence in half as he stood up, walking towards Chad. “Jeez, I'm just messin' with you! What’s with the serious face?”

 

  
Chad honestly, would pass out. _Right fucking now._

 

  
The blond was holding something in his hands as he got closer, and he picked up Chad’s forearm to tie that something around his right wrist. It was a big, delicate and _gorgeous_ white and champagne colored flower made from the most expensive types of fabric, sewn on a lovely soft white ribbon that was now being tied into a bow on the inside of Chad’s wrist, by Ryan’s slender hands. He was really focused on tying the bow, and finally when he finished in front of everyone's eyes, he looked up and grinned at Chad’s still terrified expression.

 

  
“It’s called a corsage.” He spoke slowly and seductively, voice stood up from the silence in the room. “It goes with the prom tux that I'm gonna send to your house tonight, don’t worry I got all the numbers right, and both of us are gonna wear corsages to prom tomorrow.”

 

  
Still silent. No one recovered from the roller coaster of emotion that the blond had put them in, and Chad was not an exception. He gaped at Ryan in awe, head spinning.

 

  
“I'll pick you up at eight.” Ryan winked, and turned around and left.

 

  
The entire cafeteria exploded in happy squees and yells and laughter, as Troy got closer to Chad, who was stepping down to the floor with heart dancing salsa in his chest.

 

  
“God this guy's gonna be the death of me.” He managed weakly under his breath as he walked out, and Troy bursted into laughter, shaking his shoulders.

 

  
“He _nailed_ you, man!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh imagine them in matching suits, Ryan in the champagne colored suit and black bowler and Chad in the white suit with champagne colored number eight embroidered on the back of his jacket. Jesus, beautiful.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
